A number of valves have been developed which include a valve member movably positioned in a valve body. In all of these previous valves, three components have been necessary to define the four essential valve surfaces and valve seats. In these valves, a valve member, which defined the two valve surfaces, was trapped between a first valve seat defined by the main valve body, and a second valve seat which was located by its contact with the main valve body, such as a press fit or a sleeve. For proper valve performance, all of these valve surface and valve seats must be concentrically aligned. Past valves which have had some success concentrically aligning these surfaces and seats have included the second seat on a seat component which remained radially in contact with the main valve body. While some machining tolerance of the various valve features must always exist, engineers are always looking for a way to improve the concentricity of these components.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems described above and to improving opposing valve surface/seat alignments.